


Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fights, Final Battle, Gen, Power Struggle, Rivalry, Saiyans, Super Saiyan, god of destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Goku and Vegeta finally have that round 3 battle they had put off.





	1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Vegeta, the proud Saiyan Prince was training in a barren wasteland hoping to surpass his longtime rival Goku.

Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta positioned his hands out in front of himself ready to fire one of his signature techniques.

Vegeta: (I will surpass you Kakarot!) FIIIIINAL.....FLAAAASSH!!!!

He launched his signature attack and immediately after he did he moved at incredible speeds to cut in front of its path. Placing his hands in front of him he contended with the powerful attack.

Vegeta: Ugh!

He slid back a couple of feet.

Vegeta: I wont.... lose.... here...

Sliding back a couple of feet, Vegeta almost regretted firing a full powered Super Saiyan God Final Flash and trying to repel it in base form.

Vegeta: Grr...

???: My word Vegeta. What are you doing?

Vegeta looked to the side for a second.

Vegeta: What are you doing here?!

Whis: Oh nothing. I just stopped by here for a moment before going to lady Bulma's for that delectable pie she offered. I think it was apple flavored. 

Vegeta moved backwards more and more as the attacked pushed.

Whis: You know it would be much easier if you simply transformed.

Vegeta(sarcastic): Oh really? Geez I never would have guessed that.

Whis chuckled.

Whis: Sarcasm aside. If you don't stop it the Earth will surely be destroyed.

Vegeta didn't respond. Whis shrugged his shoulders.

Whis: Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. But if you fail I wont be rewinding time for you.

Vegeta: *scoffs* I don't recall asking!

Whis floated upwards.

Whis: Well at least if the planet is destroyed I'll just inform Goku on North Kai's Planet. He'll more than likely go to New Namek and use the dragon balls there to clean up your mistake. Just as he always does.

Taken aback, Vegeta looked up.

Vegeta: What do you mean by "clean up my mistake" and "Just as he always does"?

Whis stopped midair.

Whis: You really haven't noticed?

Vegeta: Noticed what?

Whis: Well for instance there were several times you were capable of saving the Earth yourself. The first time was when you battled the being known as Cell.

Vegeta searched his thoughts.

Whis: You had him in a corner and yet you let him transform to his perfect form. It was only after that that Goku's son had to step up and finish the job.

Vegeta: That was one time.

Whis: Another time was when you allowed the wizard known as Babidi take over your mind and body. Majin Buu's resurrection could have been prevented but you just had to let your pride get in the way and aid the opposing side. The consequences of your actions led to deaths of your family, your friends, the entire population, and a few planets. If you had just worked with Goku like he suggested and not knocked him out things would have gone differently.

Vegeta didn't respond that time. Whis shrugged.

Whis: Oh well. But that's just the past and what do I know? Maybe there wont be a strike three for you as the humans on this planet say. 

Whis started to float away again.

Vegeta: (That wont happen!) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

In a burst of power Vegeta fired a powerful blast countering the final flash attack.

Whis stopped in midair and turned.

Whis: Oh?

Vegeta: There won't be a third! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

With every ounce of his strength increased the power of his attack overwhelming his Super Saiyan Blue Final Flash. The Saiyan fell to one knee panting. Whis floated down beside him.

Whis: (With the proper motivation Saiyans are capable of anything.) Vegeta.

Vegeta: *panting* What?

Whis waved his staff over him healing Vegeta instantly.

Whis: Follow me.

Vegeta: Where?

Whis: Do you wish to be strong enough to beat Goku?

Vegeta: What about "apple pie"?

Whis waved his staff revealing a pie. 

Whis: I already received it.

Vegeta: ........................ Whatever. Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: 2 months later Bulma was throwing a cookout at Capsule Corporation. It was her father's birthday.

Bulma: Happy birthday dad.

Dr. Brief: Its my birthday? Time sure does fly when you're in the lab.

All of the Z-Fighters were there and a few friends. 

Hercule: So anyway I won the World Martial Arts tournament with one punch hahaha!

Goten: I remember that. Wasn't that the same tournament where you fought Trunks?

Trunks: Yeah. I got him in a single move. WHAM!

Hercule: I uh.... Let you win that.

Trunks: No you didn't. I beat you fair and square.

Hercule: You got it all wrong. I let you win because it would be bad publicity if I beat a child up in front of the world.

Trunks: No its not. You're just telling stories again.

Hercule: Am not.

Trunks: Are too.

Hercule: Am not!

Trunks: Are too!

Goten looked back and forth between the two.

Hercule: Am not!

Trunks: Are too!

Hercule: Am not!

Trunks: Are too!

Goten: Why not just settle it in your Gravity Room?

Trunks: Good idea. We'll settle this there.

Trunks and Goten started walking.

Hercule: (Oh no! Gotta think of something fast!) Oh my stomach... Ow!

Hercule bent over holding his stomach. 

Goten: Are you alright?

Hercule: No! Ow! Bad case of indigestion! Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom!

Hercule ran away down the hall.

Trunks: Figures.

Goten: Poor old guy.

Trunks: Don't tell me you fell for that?

Goten: Fell for what?

Trunks: *face palms* Nevermind.

Across the room.

Krillin: So Gohan. You still doing the Saiya-Guy thing? 

Gohan: I wish. Between working and being a dad, I don't think I have time for crime fighting anymore.

Krillin: Welcome to being a dad.

Piccolo: Good. I never liked "that" outfit anyway.

Gohan: C'mon Piccolo it wasn't that bad. Right Krillin?

Krillin looked to the side scratching his head.

Gohan: Krillin?

Krillin: I'm going to have to side with the Namekian on this one.

Gohan hung his head in shame.

Gohan: Oh no! (But I thought it was cool...)

Piccolo: And also while we are on the subject. Those poses you did were completely ridiculous.

Gohan looked up.

Gohan: Krillin?

Krillin nodded with his eyes closed. Gohan hung his head in shame again.

Gohan: Aw no! (I thought those were cool too...)

Standing by the table of food.

Whis: Lady Bulma knows how to serve great food. 

Beerus: If she didn't serve good food I would have to blow up the planet. Hahaha.

The surrounding guests went quiet when they heard him say that.

Beerus: Calm down everyone I was only making a joke *munch munch*.

Everyone: *sigh*

Whis: *chuckle* A joke, but also at the same time a true statement.

Beerus: Indeed.

Everyone: ?!

Beerus: Destroying the planet aside where is Goku and the Saiyan prince?

Ignoring his question Whis put some food in his mouth.

Whis: Absolutely delicious. You have to try this.

Beerus: Whis...

Whis: Hm?

Beerus: Goku and Vegeta.

Whis: What about them?

Beerus: Where are they?

Whis leaned closer to Beerus and whispered.

Beerus: I see... Well I guess it was bound to happen eventually.

Whis: You have to keep this a secret Lord Beerus-sama.

Beerus: And why should I do that?

Whis: Those two made me swear not to divulge this information to anyone. Especially to their family and close friends.

Beerus folded his arms.

Beerus: Just because Goku and Vegeta made you swear to not tell any of their friends or family that they would have a fight on some distant planet that doesn't mean I would be bound by that same oath...

Just before he finished speaking Goten tugged on Beerus' leg. He looked down and saw Trunks and Goten.

Trunks: Did you just say my dad and Goten's dad were fighting on another planet?

Beerus: Yes.

Goten: Whoa! We gotta tell everyone!

The two ran off.

Beerus: Anyway, as I was saying before I am not bound by what you swore to them.

Whis shook his head in disappointment.

Beerus: What's wrong with you?

Whis: Goku and Vegeta will be angry at me for this.

Beerus: What do you mean?

Whis pointed and Beerus turned around. Everyone was gathered around them.

Everyone: Goku and Vegeta are fighting?!

Beerus: ........

Whis chuckled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator: 3 days before the Dr. Brief's party Goku had just finished training on King Kai's Planet.

Goku: Thanks again King Kai for letting me use your planet to train.

King Kai: .................

Seeing the look on his face Goku decided to apologize.

Goku: Sorry about the mess I made...

King Kai: Mess?! You split my planet in two Goku!!!

They were each standing on their own separate planet part. Goku scratched his head.

Goku: Yeah sorry about that.

King Kai: Sorry won't cut it! How many times do I have to tell you to not launch a Kamehameha and....

Before he could continue arguing Whis showed up from nowhere.

Whis: Greetings North Kai.

Goku and King Kai looked up.

King Kai: Greetings.

Goku: Hey Whis.

The two of them looked around and noticed something was wrong.

Goku: Where's Beerus-sama?

King Kai: Where is Lord Beerus?

Whis: Taking a nice long nap.

Goku: He sure does love his cat naps. Hehehe.

King Kai: Goku! How many times do I have to tell you to not talk rudely about Lord Beerus?!

Goku: Oh uh.... Sorry.

Whis: Shall I restore your planet for you North Kai?

King Kai: If its not too much trouble.

Whis: It's not.

Whis used his power to restore the planet.

King Kai: So what brings you to my neck of the woods?

Whis: Goku.

Goku: You want me? What for?

Whis: I am not the one who wants you. Vegeta wants you.

Goku: Vegeta huh? Is something wrong? Is he sick?

Whis: No. He wants to fight with you.

Goku and King Kai looked at each other confused.

Whis: He wants to fight you to see which one of you is the stronger Saiyan.

King Kai: No offense, but last time I checked Vegeta was barely able to keep up with Goku. Let alone fight him on an even playing field.

Whis: I understand your concern, but Vegeta has grown much stronger recently and perhaps he has overshadowed even you Goku.

Excited, Goku ran close to him.

Goku: Really?! How much stronger?!

Whis: Strong enough to make Frieza look like a complete pushover.

Goku: Oh wow! Sure I accept his challenge!

Whis: I am pleased to hear that.

Goku: So where is he? I'm ready to fight him now.

Whis smiled.

Whis: Hold it Goku. Today is not the day you two will fight.

Goku: Aw man really? But I want to fight now....

Whis: In three days you two will fight on a planet of my choosing. Until then get a few days training in.

Goku nodded. Shortly after Whis said goodbye and took off.

Goku: Well I better get to work and train as hard as I can. Ka...me....

King Kai: No Goku! You go somewhere else with that!

Goku: But King Kai...

King Kai: No buts Goku!

Goku: Fine. I'll see if Dende will let me use the hyperbolic time chamber then.

He used instant transmission and was gone.

King Kai: Goku vs Vegeta huh? Hm....


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later Vegeta stood on some distant planet with his arms crossed and eyes closed thinking.

Vegeta: (It all ends here.)

He took a deep breath and looked up. After observing the clouds for a few moments Goku and Whis appeared from nowhere. Vegeta brought his head down.

Goku: So this is the place huh?

Whis: Yes. I modified the atmosphere so you could breathe properly and I also changed the gravity to reflect that of the Earth.

Goku: I noticed. Thanks.

Whis: Don't mention it.

Vegeta: If you two are done being friendly can we speed this up already? I don't have all day.

Goku: Yeah sure just a second Vegeta. Oh?

Goku looked closely and saw the thing around Vegeta waist.

Goku: You grew your tail back? 

Vegeta: Yeah. So what of it?

Goku shook his head as he turned his attention to Whis.

Goku: Can I ask you a favor?

Whis: Hm?

Goku: Can you not tell our friends and family about this?

Whis: Is there a reason why?

Vegeta(shouting): We don't want them to worry about us!

Goku: *pointing at Vegeta* What he said.

Whis: Hm. I don't know about this....

Goku: Aw c'mon please!

Goku put his hands together as he bowed.

Whis: *sigh* Fine, but I won't be able to return for a little while.

Goku: Haha! You're the best.

With that Whis left the two alone. Goku turned to face Vegeta and Vegeta in turn unfolded his arms. The two gave each other a serious look.

Goku: I can tell you got a lot stronger.

Vegeta smirked. 

Goku: But before we start I have a question.

Vegeta: What is it?

Goku: Why did you challenge me?

Vegeta: What kind of stupid question is that? You know very well why I challenged you.

Goku: I know why I just wanted to know why you challenged me now?

Vegeta: It's simple. I may not get another chance to battle you for some time. For some odd reason something always comes up which stops us from settling our score. I'd rather do it now before something stupid happens like you dying again.

Goku chuckled.  


Goku: I'm not sure if dying is stupid, but I see what you mean. I'm ready whenever you are.  


Goku stretched his legs and arms.  


Vegeta: I want to make one thing clear Kakarot. This is a fight to the finish. Meaning this fight will not stop under any circumstances until one of us is victorious.  


Goku: I figured you'd say that.  


The two got into fighting position.  


Goku: On three. One....  


Vegeta: Two....  


Both: Three!!!  


Narrator: And just like that the two Saiyans had begun their long-awaited battle. Which one will come out on top? Vegeta? Or Goku? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight.


	5. Chapter 5

In a burst of speed, Goku and Vegeta charged at each other. 

Goku: Haaaaaa!!!

Vegeta: Haaaaaaa!!!

When they met, the two had thrown a straight punch, making their fists collide. Following that action, the two had thrown another straight punch meeting fists again. 

Vegeta: Grr!!

Goku: Hrg!!

Next they followed with a high kick. Their legs met. Following this action, they proceeded to attempt another kick. Again their kicks met.

Goku: Not going to make this easy, are you?

Vegeta: Got that right.

After saying that Vegeta disappeared.

Goku: Huh?

Then from behind, Vegeta kicked him in the back. 

Vegeta: You let your guard down!

Goku: Whoa!

After being sent several yards through the air, Goku had managed to regain his composure.

Goku: (Looks like he got a lot faster. I was barely able to sense his movements. I better stay on guard from now on.)

Goku readied himself with a fighting stance in the air.

Vegeta: (The air around him has changed.)

Vegeta readied himself as well.

At the Capsule Corporation, Whis had used his staff to project the battle on a nearby wall. Everyone was watching it as if it were an actual movie.

Krillin: This is intense.

Tien: I knew those two were strong, but they are fighting at a level I couldn't even imagine.

Yumcha: Glad they are on our side haha...

Goten: Go dad, yeah!

Trunks: Show him who's boss dad!

Beerus was over at the table helping himself to pudding.

Beerus: It's here, oh yummy!

Whis looked over his shoulder and gave Beerus a glare. As soon as Beerus was about to pick up a pudding cup he sensed something and stopped.

Beerus: Why do I feel like the gates of hell are closing in on me?

He turned around and viewed the room. Whis looked away.

Beerus: Hm....

After a few seconds of not noticing anything unusual, he went back to his usual business.

Beerus: Delicious mouth-watering pudding!

He reached for a pudding cup. Whis gave him another glare. Beerus stopped.

Beerus: That feeling again...

He turned around quick. Whis looked away quickly.

Beerus: (I know I felt something....)

Slowly turning around Beerus reached for a pudding cup again. Inches away from grabbing it, that uneasy feeling came back. He decided to ignore it as he took his pudding and began eating it.

Beerus: So tasty!

Whis: *glare*

Beerus: It melts right in my mouth!

Whis: *super glare*

Beerus: .......................

Whis: *ultra glare*

Beerus: (I swear if I ever find out who is causing this unpleasant feeling I will destroy them...)


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator: Positioned on opposite cliffs with a huge crevice in between them, Goku and Vegeta gazed each other seriously. Vegeta had his arms crossed while Goku stretched his muscles.

Goku: Let's take this up a notch. We'll go Super Saiyan and work our way up from there. Sound good to you Vegeta?

Vegeta: Sure *cracks neck* why not.

After Goku stood up, Vegeta unfolded his arms. In a flash light, the two went Super Saiyan. At the same time at Capsule Corporation.

Master Roshi: Here it is. The battle of Super Saiyans.

Krillin: I'm getting goosebumps just by watching.

Tien: Same here.

Back on the battle field of that unknown planet. In the blink of an eye the fight resumed. To the untrained eye nothing was seen, except flashes of red and blue across the sky meeting in random spots. But the erupting sounds of the two opposing forces meeting was the same as the sound of lightning in a thunderstorm. Loud and tumultuous. Vegeta got a free knee to Goku's abdomen.

Goku: Ah?!

In response, Goku punched Vegeta in the jaw.

Vegeta: Hga?!

In response to that blow, Vegeta lifted his leg and kicked Goku on the side of the head.

Goku: Yaa!

After taking that hit, Goku in turn grabbed Vegeta's leg.

Vegeta: Huh?!

Goku smiled briefly for a moment before he started swinging Vegeta around in a circle violently. Moments later, he let go causing Vegeta to fly straight towards a mountain nearby. Before crashing into it Vegeta opened his eyes.

Vegeta: HAAA!!!!

Vegeta stopped himself a few inches away from the mountain side. Before he could turn around, Goku did a quick kick to the back.

Goku: Hyaa!

Vegeta crashed into the mountain. It collapsed in on itself shortly after. Goku flew backwards into the air and waited for his adversary. Seconds later, lights flashed from the rubble and a loud explosion erupted. Rocks flew in all directions. Standing in the middle of what used to be a mountain, Vegeta looked up and saw Goku rubbing his nose with his finger as he smiled. Like a small child proud of something.

Goku: Consider that payback for the kick in the back earlier.

Vegeta flew upwards and stopped directly across from Goku.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation.

Goten: Go Dad! Go Dad!

Trunks: Get him Dad! Show him who's boss! *slams fist on table*

The table flipped over causing a bowl of jello to fly across the room.

Trunks: Oops.

Trunks looked back and saw the victim of his catapulted jello.

Trunks: ?!

Beerus sat there with the bowl still hanging on his face. Trunks turned forward sweating uncontrollably.

Goten: Go Dad! Huh?

Goten looked over at Trunks.

Goten: What's wrong with you?

Trunks: Oh...uh...n-n-nothing...

Goten: You sure? You look nervous.

Trunks: I said nothings wrong ok?! Jeez, leave me alone!

Goten: Sure...

Goten turned around and saw Beerus eating the jello that was on his face.

Beerus: Yummy! *licks finger* I cant believe Bulma didn't give me this before! I must inform Whis to take some home with us *licks back of hand*. Whatever it is, I must have more!

Goten: (That cat-guy sure is happy).

Beerus stopped eating and looked over in their direction.

Beerus: Hey you.

Goten: *Points at his chest* Me?

Beerus: Not you. Him. The son of Prince Vegeta.

Goten: Oh. Hey Trunks. *taps Trunks' shoulder* Cat-guy wants to talk to you.

Trunks: (Crap!)

Beerus: I have a name you know... It's Lord Beerus.

Goten: *Nods* Lord Berjus wants to talk to you Trunks.

Beerus: ..........

Trunks turned his neck slowly.

Trunks: Um... y-y-yeah?

Beerus used his finger to signal Trunks to come over.

Trunks: Y-y-you want me to come o-o-over there?

Beerus nodded. 

Trunks stood up slowly, his legs wobbling beneath him. He whispered something quick to Goten as he walked by him.

Trunks: If anything happens to me... you can have my toys.

Goten: What?

Ignoring his question, Trunks walked over to Beerus, who looked serious sitting in his chair.

Trunks: C-c-can I uh.... help you with something?

Beerus cleared his throat.

Beerus: Yes.

Trunks: (Oh man! I'm totally busted!)

Beerus: You see this bowl?

Beerus picked the bowl up off the table and showed Trunks.

Trunks: (I'm dead!)

Beerus: There was a red gooey substance in it before. Do you know the name of it by chance?

Trunks: J-j-jello.

Beerus: Interesting name for a funny looking food. Be sure to inform your mother to have some ready for my departure. 

Trunks: Sure...

As soon as Trunks was about to turn around Beerus said one last thing.

Beerus: I should destroy you for sending that substance into my face...

Trunks: (Uh-oh!) *face turns pale*

Beerus: But, since it was delectable I will have mercy on you this time. You can go now.

Trunks walked away quickly. As he sat down next to Goten.

Goten: You alright?

Trunks: I'm... jello...

Goten: What does that mean?

Goten looked back. Lord Beerus waved at him with a friendly smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Narrator: Hovering in the air, Goku and Vegeta were about to continue their fight. Readying themselves in a fighting stance, their power levels rose to a new height. With it, electricity and a golden Super Saiyan aura.

Goku: You want to make the first move or should I?

Vegeta: Be my guest.

Goku, in a burst of speed, threw a punch. Anticipating this, Vegeta grabbed his fist and with his knee, he kneed Goku in the chin.

Goku: Urg!

Following this maneuver, Vegeta put his hand out directly in front of Goku's chest.

Vegeta: Ha!

Vegeta fired a ki blast which sent Goku flying backwards.

Goku: Gya!

Not giving him anytime to recover, Vegeta pursued. Flying over Goku's head, he put his hands together and smacked Goku to the ground. Goku made a crater as soon as he touched down.

Vegeta: Don't think for a second that I am done yet!

In a rage, Vegeta launched melee ki attacks at the spot where Goku landed.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corporation.

Krillin: Whoa! Is he trying to kill him?!

Yumcha: Doesn't look like he is holding back...

Tien: I'd hate to be on his bad side...

Piccolo: Are you surprised? 

Yumcha, Krillin, and Tien turned their heads to Piccolo.

Piccolo: Vegeta has been waiting years to settle the score with Goku. And now that he has his chance, did you really think he wouldn't give it his all?

Yumcha: Well....

Krillen: You got a point.

Tien: Can't argue with that.

Back on the battle field. In the air, Vegeta was waiting for the the dust to clear. Minutes later, after it settled, Goku appeared right behind Vegeta with his back to him. He sensed Goku immediately and folded his arms.

Vegeta: Let me guess.... Instant transmission right?

Goku rubbed his nose.

Goku: Guilty as charged.

Vegeta: Tsk.

Goku: From now on, to make things fair, I wont use it to escape attacks. Sound good?

Vegeta: I didn't ask for a handicap, but if you feel the need to hinder yourself I won't argue.

With their backs to each other, in a spiral, the two floated down to the ground. When they landed, they clenched their fists.

Goku: Hm...

Vegeta: Hm...

Then they crossed their arms and powered up.

Goku: HAAAAAAA!!!

Vegeta: HAAAAAAA!!!

After a minute of powering up, the two turned quickly and exchanged blows, punching each other in the cheek. Following, a quick knee to knee. Goku quickly dropped to the ground and did a sweep kick.

Vegeta: What?!

Catching Vegeta off guard, Goku channeled his ki into a blast. The same kind of blast he did to Jeice and Burter on Namek. He positioned his hand out and fired.

Goku: Ha!!!

Vegeta crossed his arms quick.

Vegeta: Gah!!!

Jumping up, Goku flew in Vegeta's direction. Uncrossing his arms, Vegeta saw Goku coming. 

Vegeta: Huh?!

He did a cartwheel off the ground and took off flying towards Goku. When they met he took a swipe at Goku. Little did he know it was an after image.

Vegeta: (What?!) Huh?

He sensed Goku behind him.

Goku: Hya!

Goku tried to boot him in the back but went right through... you guessed it. An after image.

Goku: (Missed.)

Vegeta from the side made ready for one of his signature attacks.

Vegeta: Two can play that game Kakarot! 

Goku looked over.

Vegeta: Galick Gun!!

Goku was absorbed in a sea of light. The wave attack pushed him miles backwards.

Goku: Grr...!

Goku had his hands out trying to push it back. Vegeta realized this and put more power into the wave causing it to double in size. Goku was pushed back halfway across the planet before...

Goku: He's not holding back. I think I better step this up a notch.

Goku closed his eyes.

From the other end of the attack Vegeta sensed a spike in power. Not only that he saw the clouds all around dissipating.

Vegeta: That energy...!

The next thing Vegeta knew a surge of Super Saiyan aura was pushing back his wave.

Goku: HAAA!!!

Goku was pushing Vegeta's wave with a fist! When Vegeta saw Goku his eyes widened and...

Goku: I believe this is yours!!!

With a punch Goku reversed the direction of the wave to Vegeta. It hit him square on and exploded.

Narrator: Goku was able to counter Vegeta's latest assault by turning the Super Saiyan dial up to 3. Will this be too much for Vegeta to handle? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight!


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator: Last time on Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight, it was a battle between ascendant Super Super Saiyans. The brawl seemed evenly matched at first but somehow down the road Vegeta was able to take Goku by surprise with his Galick Gun. Pushed into a corner by this new development, Goku pulled a rabbit known as Super Saiyan 3 out his hat and proved that he could once again overcome any situation. With the ball now in Goku's court, will he be able to capitalize? Find out now!

Krillin: Whoa! Did you see what Goku just did?!

Yumcha: I know. If I didn't see it myself I would have a hard time believing it.

Tien: That's Goku for you. Mr. I can do anything.

Back on the battle field.

Vegeta's body let off sizzling heat after his Galick Gun hit him. He dropped his guard slowly as he eyed Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Vegeta: (Super Saiyan 3. One of Kakarot's crowning achievements.)

In that moment, Vegeta remembered Goku using that form to battle Kid Buu.

Vegeta: (I was like a third wheel back then. But now things have changed.)

Goku: You want to skip this step and get straight to the final act? It's your call.

Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura came alive as he smirked.

Vegeta: I don't think so Kakarot. I plan on defeating you from the ground up!

Vegeta took off towards Goku and threw a punch. Goku caught his fist with one hand.

Goku: Have it your way. Hrr!

Goku pulled him in and punched square in Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta: GAA?!

The air left his lungs upon contact. Seeing that his opponent was stunned, Goku rotated while raising his leg and kicked Vegeta down. 

Vegeta: Ahh!

While Vegeta plummeted at an insane speed, Goku aimed with his hand and fired a blast of energy. Before he hit the ground, Vegeta turned upside down to land on his feet, but fell to one knee. He looked up and the blast hit him a moment later resulting in a huge explosion. Goku descended to the ground across from the rising smoke. After waiting a minute.

Goku: We both know it would take more than a blast like that to keep you down.

After a few seconds, Vegeta walked out of the smoke. His armor had cracks in it and he had a few bruises himself.

Goku: Having second thoughts?

Vegeta spit to the side and his aura ignited again. Right after, he flew at Goku and disappeared. When he reappeared he attempted to kick Goku on the side of the head. Goku blocked with his forearm. Vegeta disappeared again. When he reappeared this time he tried to swipe Goku from behind. Goku ducked, avoiding it altogether. Not giving up, Vegeta cocked his fist back and punched downward. Instead of striking Goku, his fist made a hole in the ground.

Vegeta: (Missed again.)

Vegeta turned his head to the side to see Goku standing there. Goku aimed one of his hands and fired multiple ki shots. Vegeta flew up into the sky trying to avoid them. He was doing a good job until Goku started using his other hand. 

Vegeta: Ah!

That cry was from one blast catching his leg.

Vegeta: Ack!

This cry was from one striking his rib area.

Vegeta: Ah! ACK! AAAAAAAAAAH!

These last few came from multiple shots hitting him all over. Not able to escape, Vegeta decided that dodging wasn't the best option. Instead, he did his best to deflect them as they came.

Vegeta: Is... that... all... you've... got?

Goku smirked.

Goku: I guess I better try something different.

Goku stopped firing with one hand and used it to put two fingers to his forehead. He disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Vegeta. He fired a ki shot. Vegeta moved to the side in the last moment.

Vegeta: What the hell Kakarot?! I thought you said no instant transmission!

Goku fired more shots at Vegeta who flew out of the way overhead.

Goku: I said I wouldn't use it for defense. I never said anything about offense.

Vegeta: Grr... fine! 

Vegeta powered up and charged straight at Goku. He didn't care to avoid the blasts that Goku kept firing.

Vegeta: Ugh... ugh... ugh...

Goku: (He's insane.) 

When Vegeta got close he performed a variety of punches and kicks intended to strike Goku. Unfortunately for him, Goku dodged with little effort.

Vegeta: Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya!

Back at Capsule Corp.

Krillin: Vegeta can't even lay a finger on him. 

Tien: Goku clearly has the advantage.

Piccolo: The difference in speed and strength is apparent. Vegeta must be aware of it by now. So why doesn't he just turn Super Saiyan God to level the playing field?

Whis chuckled from where he is standing.

Whis: Vegeta is well aware of the situation at hand.

Yumcha: You sure? Cause it looks like he's a hamster in a wheel right now.

Whis smiled.

Whis: Quite certain.

Narrator: Does Vegeta know what he is doing? And if so what can he do to overcome a Super Saiyan 3? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight!


	9. Chapter 9

*2 months before the final fight*

Vegeta: What is this place?

Whis turned.

Whis: This will be the location where you and Goku will fight.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta: I don't recall challenging Kakarot to a fight.

Whis: I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to prove yourself the strongest Saiyan. 

Whis sighed.

Whis: I guess there's no reason to train you. Place your hand on my back and I will take you home.

Whis turned.

Vegeta: I never said I wasn't going to fight him!

Whis: Oh? That's a relief. *chuckles*

Vegeta: What kind of training did you have in mind?

Whis turned to face him with a big smile.

Whis: I'm glad you asked.

Without warning, Whis pointed the end of his staff to Vegeta's face.

Vegeta: Huh?

In the next moment, Vegeta felt as if something overshadowed him. Through gritted teeth, Vegeta tried to question what Whis was doing but his vision went dark and his consciousness faded to nothingness.

*Moments later*

Vegeta slowly opens his eyes.

Vegeta: Ugh... What the hell did you do to me...

???: If you dodge this Kakarot, the Earth will be destroyed.

Vegeta: (Wait a minute... I know that voice!)

Vegeta looked to his left. In the sky, he spotted himself from years ago.

???: Darn! He's got me! Looks like I have no choice!

Looking down from the sky, he saw Goku standing.

Vegeta: What is this?

Whis walked up to his side.

Whis: This is the past.

Vegeta: Wait... You're not saying that you brought me back in time are you?

Whis: No. I merely accessed a memory within your brain.

Vegeta: Why?

Whis: Oh look. Here it comes.

Vegeta looked to the fight.

Vegeta(past): Galick Gun!!!

Goku(past): Kamehame...HAA!!!

The beams the figures from the past fired connected with one another.

Vegeta(past): It can't be! His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun!

While the two were deadlocked, Goku declared with all of his might...

Goku: Kaioken... TIMES 4!!!

In an explosion of power, Goku's attack overwhelmed Vegeta. Whis tapped his staff against the ground and everything around them vanished.

Vegeta: Why did you show me that?

Whis tapped his staff again and everything vanished. He then turned to face Vegeta.

Whis: After doing a little digging into the past I noticed something. Before I came along, you've never had an instructor before, have you?

Vegeta: Yeah. So?

Whis: Sooooooo.... because you've never had a teacher before, this would explain why Goku was always one step ahead of you all of these years.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta: I thought you said that Kakarot was ahead of me because that "chip on my shoulder" nonsense?

Whis chuckled.

Whis: Both could be true in their own way you know. For example you like training on your own. Which means you're limited on how much growth you will achieve over a short period as opposed to training with a partner. Also, by not having an instructor, you pretty much cut out all possibilities of learning new techniques, fighting styles, and creative thinking methods that one would learn via a teacher.

Vegeta started to think.

Vegeta: (Could what he be saying be true?)

Whis: If you don't believe me consider this. How did Goku overpower you in the beam struggle that I showed you? It was the kaioken technique. Which was taught to him by his instructor King Kai.

Vegeta thought about it. He couldn't deny that Whis' words held some truth.

Whis: So Vegeta. Do you believe me now? Or shall I list other examples to convince you?

Vegeta: ............ Let's say I do. What then?

Whis: A new world of possibilities becomes available to you. That is... if you're open to it.

Vegeta nodded. Then, Whis pointed his staff at him. In the next moment, Vegeta found himself standing on the strange planet again.

Whis: Let us begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that there is no actual canon proof of Whis being able to access memories in regards to that method I wrote. I know I could have wrote Whis using his staff to display the past but I felt that it was better the way I wrote it.


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator: Last time on Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight, Vegeta faced overwhelming odds in the form of a Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Although he was determined, it did him no good as his rival Goku barely put forth any effort in dealing with the Saiyan Prince. Is Vegeta fighting an uphill battle that he cannot win? Find out now!

Vegeta continued attacking Goku, still not able to land a single punch or kick.

Vegeta: Hya! Hya! Hya!

Right before Vegeta could go for another attack, Goku stretched out his hand in Vegeta's direction and channeled his ki into a blast. Vegeta was hit with amazing force sending him backwards through the air. 

Vegeta: Gah!

Goku vanished and reappeared behind the Saiyan Prince before kicking him high into the air.

Vegeta: Agh!

Goku vanished and reappeared high into the air waiting for Vegeta to arrive. Barely opening an eye, Vegeta saw Goku extending both of his hands out gathering ki into a big ball.

Vegeta: !

Goku launched it.

Back at Capsule Corp.

Krillin: Oh man!

Tien: If Vegeta gets hit by that...!

Yumcha: He's done for!

Trunks: Get out of the way dad!

Back on the battle field. The attack Goku used connected pushing Vegeta downwards.

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Then it happened. As soon as Vegeta hit the ground a cataclysmic explosion erupted.

Across the universe, the Kais felt the enormous energy. On the planet of the Kais.

Supreme Kai: ! 

Old Kai: That energy... It felt like it came from Goku. 

Supreme Kai: Strange. He's not on Earth. You don't think he's in trouble again do you?

Old Kai: Why don't we take a look?

The Supreme Kai nodded and the two gazed into a crystal ball.

Back on the battle field, Goku waited in the air for the light to dissipate and the smoke to clear. A few minutes later, those two things came to pass and Goku witnessed the giant crater which stretched far as a city. The depth of it rivaled that of an ocean. Goku descended to the center of the crater. Before landing, he found Vegeta lying on the ground bruised and battered in his base form. His body armor was gone leaving only the full body suit, gloves, and boots.

Back on the planet of the Kais.

Supreme King: What the...!

Old Kai: Oh my...

The Supreme Kai gave his elder a concerned look.

Supreme Kai: You don't think... Vegeta went rogue again and that Goku had to kill him?!

The old kai folded his arms closing his eyes.

Old Kai: It would explain why Goku is standing over his body. However...

Supreme Kai: However what?

After opening his eyes, the old kai responded.

Old Kai: Something isn't right. Goku is in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Supreme Kai: What does that have to do with anything?

Old Kai: Let's not forget that Vegeta has the power of a Super Saiyan God. So if Vegeta was rogue then a Super Saiyan 3 shouldn't have been able to kill him.

The Supreme Kai looked at the crystal ball again.

Supreme Kai: You're right. But that doesn't explain why they're both there.

The old kai opened his eyes to view the crystal ball again.

Old Kai: Hm...

At Capsule Corp.

Bulma's eyes were wide as she stared at Vegeta's battered figure.

Bulma(lo): Vegeta... 

Trunks had tears in his eyes as he shouted.

Trunks: You can't lose dad! Get up! Cmon, please get up!!!

Everyone else there was quiet.

Back on the battle field.

Goku had a solemn expression on his face as he stared at his rival.

Goku: I didn't want to win this way but we agreed to fight until one of us was left standing.

The wind had blown, ruffling both their hair and clothes.

Goku: As soon as I get back to Earth, I'll gather the dragon balls and have Shenron wish you back to life.

Goku turned around and put two fingers on his forehead.

While Goku was searching for an energy signature to lock onto, Vegeta's hand twitched.

Vegeta: Where... do you think... you're going, Ka...ka...rot?

Goku's eyes went wide before looking over his shoulder.

Goku: Vegeta?!

Vegeta pushed himself off the ground grunting.

Goku turned his full body to face him.

Goku: I thought you were...

Vegeta: Dead?

The Saiyan Prince stumbled to his feet.

Vegeta: You thought WROOOOOOONG!!!

Vegeta's base form ki exploded causing dust and debris to fly in all directions.

Back at Capsule Corp.

Bulma placed a hand over her heart with a sigh.

Bulma: Seriously Vegeta? You nearly gave me a heart attack.

Trunks wiped his eyes dry.

Trunks: I knew you couldn't be beat that easy Dad.

Narrator: Vegeta refuses to fall in this showdown of showdowns. However determined he may be, it still doesn't solve the question as to how he will be able to overcome a Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight!


	11. Chapter 11

Narrator: Last time on Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight, Vegeta was beaten to a pulp in almost every way imaginable in this battle of epic proportions.

Vegeta: Gah! Agh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Explosion: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Narrator: Even the Kais were able to detect the monumental spike in Saiyan power from across the Galaxy.

Old Kai: That energy... It felt like it came from Goku.

Supreme Kai: Strange. He's not on Earth. You don't think he's in trouble again do you?

Narrator: Little did they know... it wasn't Earth's champion who was in danger.

Supreme Kai: What the...!

Old Kai: Oh my...

Narrator: Goku stood over Vegeta's body. The spectators thought that the Saiyan Prince was down and out for good.

Supreme Kai: You don't think... Vegeta went rogue again and that Goku had to kill him?!

Bulla(lo): Vegeta...

Trunks: You can't lose dad! Get up! C'mon, please get up!!!

Narrator: It came as a shock to everyone when Vegeta stood up on his feet; not willing to bite the dust just yet.

Goku: Vegeta?! I thought you were...

Vegeta: Dead? You thought WROOOOOOOONG!!!

Bulma: Seriously Vegeta? You nearly gave me a heart attack.

Trunks: I knew you couldn't be beat that easy Dad.

Narrator: How long will Vegeta's candle continue to burn until the last reserves of his strength runs out? Find out now!

Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Goku stood there mouth agape and a serious expression on his face while Vegeta's energy climbed higher and higher. Then, after a minute, Vegeta's power reached a certain peak with his aura still ignited around him. Goku's mouth closed.

Goku: I'd hate to disappoint you, but that level of power couldn't knock Humpty Dumpty of a wall.

Vegeta smirked confidently as he clenched a fist gathering energy into it.

Vegeta: Humpty Dumpty huh? Tell me something. If I crushed the wall, wouldn't that be the same thing as knocking him off?

Goku raised a brow.

Goku: Hm?

In the next moment, Vegeta extended his hand out and fired a power ball at Goku. To Goku's surprise, it curved around and up behind him missing altogether. Seconds later, there was a blinding explosion of light behind him.

Goku: Your aim is a little off.

Vegeta looked past the orange attired Saiyan.

Vegeta: Who said I was aiming at you? Grr...!

Vegeta hunched over as his heartbeat increased in rhythm.

Goku: Vegeta?! What's going on?!

And then it hit Goku like a brick dropped from the roof of a New York City building on Christmas Eve. Turning half his body, he spotted something in the sky that was not there before.

Goku: (That's what he was planning!)

Vegeta: What's the matter Kakarot? Are you afraid to face the beast that pulverized you so long ago in our first battle? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Vegeta's size increased continually alongside the dark brown hair that began to cover his skin. Goku jumped back feeling his rival's power becoming even more monstrous by the second.

Supreme Kai: What are you doing Goku?!

Goku looked up into the sky.

Goku: Is that you Supreme Kai?

Supreme Kai: Yes it's me! What are you waiting for!? You have to destroy that artificial ball of light before Vegeta transforms!

Goku brought his eyes down to look at his opponent in the transformation process.

Goku: I... won't.

Taken aback, the Supreme Kai had to make sure he heard him right.

Supreme Kai: You won't?! Why not?!

Goku: It just wouldn't feel right.

Supreme Kai: It wouldn't feel right if he crushed you either Goku!

Goku: I know, but... this is Vegeta coming at me with everything he has. If I were to prevent that, then I would be spitting on what he did for me.

Supreme Kai: Um... and that is...?

Goku: When Vegeta saw that I was a Super Saiyan 3, he decided to fight me without using God Ki. Instead of the easy way, he chose the difficult path. His way.

Supreme Kai: But Goku...! 

Goku clenched his fists and a golden aura with violent sparks of electricity came alive around him.

Goku: I said NOOOOO!!!

On the planet of the Kais...

The Supreme Kai stumbled backwards at Goku's declaration, which ended their communication.

Old Kai: Stubborn to a fault aren't they?

The Supreme Kai shook his head a few times to get the ringing of Goku's voice out of his head.

Supreme Kai: No kidding. The entire universe could be at stake but their pride always has to come first.

Old Kai: Oh well. I guess all we can do is watch.

On the battle field again...

Goku waited patiently for Vegeta to complete his Oozaru transformation. As soon as it was done, the giant ape-like creature roared loudly.

Vegeta: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!

Goku smirked and waved a hand in front of his nose.

Goku: Ever hear of Tic Tacs? I hear they make bad breath minty fresh.

Oozaru Vegeta focused on Goku's tiny form on the ground.

Vegeta: Crack jokes all you want right now. Because after this, you'll be lucky to go home with a head on your shoulders.

Vegeta raised a foot in an attempt to step on Goku. It was so quick he barely had time get out of the way. Flying backwards out of reach(or stomping radius), Goku clenched his teeth.

Goku: (He's deceptively quick!)

The next thing Goku noticed, Oozaru Vegeta vanished without a trace.

Goku: !

Vegeta: You won't escape me! Not until this fight is over!

All of a sudden a giant fist came crashing down; punching the orange attired Saiyan into the dirt.

Goku: AAH!!!

At Capsule Corp...

Hercule waltzed into the room whistling.

Hercule: (I really need to lay off the spicy Mexican food from now on.)

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha & Piccolo: What!!!?

Gohan&Goten: No!!!

Beerus: *Yawns*

Hercule: Uh... What's wrong with you guys?

Hercule noticed that the group was focused on a projection on the wall.

Hercule: A movie huh? It looks pretty good but I've seen better.

Hercule walked over to an empty chair and sat down. The display changed angles to get a ground view of where the giant ape's fist was buried.

Hercule: What's that oversized chimp doin?

The next thing Hercule saw was light escaping from beneath the massive fist.

Hercule: Huh?

As the ape's fist lifted a little higher from the ground, Hercule focused his gaze intently on the orange suited individual underneath it.

Hercule: You know... that person looks sorta familiar.

The display zoomed in and Hercule got a better view of the person pushing against the beast.

Hercule: If I didn't know any better, I would say that guy looks a lot like Goku.

Whis: That's because it is Goku.

Whis took a seat at the table next to Hercule with a tray full of shrimp and 2 odd dipping sauces.

Hercule: I didn't know he was an actor.

Whis dipped a shrimp in the white sauce using a pair of chopsticks.

Whis: Actor? I'm afraid you are mistaken. What you and the others are currently witnessing is an actual battle taking place on a remote planet on the other side of the universe.

Hercule folded his arms and nodded.

Hercule: You don't say? Well isn't that wonderful.

Hercule stood from his chair still nodding.

Whis: Is something wrong?

Hercule: Bad case of indigestion. Now if you will excuse me.

Whis: By all means.

Hercule ran out the room down the hall clutching his stomach.

Hercule: (I'm getting too old for this!!!!!!!!!!)

On the battle field once again...

Goku: Grr...!

Vegeta: No! How are you pushing back!?

Goku chuckled.

Goku: You know what they say. Sometimes big things come in small... HYAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Goku exerted a little more energy and pushed harder.

Goku: PACKAGES!!!

Vegeta: Ahh!!!

Flipping backwards repeatedly, Vegeta's ginormous body flew high into the air.

Goku: Now it's my turn to go on the offensive! Kamehame....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Goku fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave. The attack connected moments later resulting an explosion that blew the surrounding clouds out existence.

Vegeta: URGA!!!

While the smoke lingered Goku panted.

Vegeta: Take this!!! GRAWGRAWGRAWGRAWGRAW!!!

Out of the smoke rained down a volley of energy waves.

Goku: (No way?! He can perform signature attacks in that state?!)

Goku flew off to avoid the meteor-like projectiles. Dodging and zigzagging over the ground was the best he could do with the "Oozaru Cloud" hanging overhead, dishing out heavy showers. He couldn't keep up the fast-paced evasion forever. Slowing down a bit, he was caught by a few of the waves and they exploded after making contact.

Goku: Gah! Ugh! Ergh!

Even though the Prince of Saiyans was enjoying the pain filled yells, that didn't mean he was content. Oh no. Vegeta wasn't going to stop until this fight had a clear victor.

Vegeta: GRAWGRAWGRAWGRAWGRAW!!!

Goku: (This isn't getting me anywhere! I have to try something else!)

Goku focused his ki and made a shield around his body. Reminiscent to the one he put up against Jeice and Burter's Purple Spiral Flash technique on Namek.

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta's oncoming blasts either bounced off or exploded on the shield.

Vegeta: What!?

Seeing that his approach had become fruitless due to the shield, Vegeta opened his mouth wide.

Vegeta: (Let's see if that barrier can hold up against this!) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Vegeta fired a powerful wave out of his mouth. The result of it hitting the target below shook the very foundations of the planet engulfing the surrounding area in a sea of light.

Goku: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Back at Capsule Corporation...

Krillin: Oh man!

Tien: Incredible!

At the back of the room, Beerus' head was tilted back with giant snot bubble dangling out of his nose.

Beerus: Zzz... Ramen. Must have more or say goodbye to planet... Zzz...

On the battle field...

When the surface of the planet was once again visible, Vegeta spotted Goku with his arms crossed guarding up. Aside from his orange shirt being gone, leaving only the blue undershirt, Goku's body was covered in scratches and bruises.

Goku: (I can't believe Vegeta has that kind of power! He might even be stronger than me!)

Goku fell to one knee grunting.

Goku: Ugh...

Vegeta: What's the matter Kakarot? Getting tired?

Goku: (I'd hate to admit it but he's right.)

Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: (My plan is working. He's been burning so much power as a Super Saiyan 3 for so long that it's starting to take a toll on him.) Here I come Kakarot!

Vegeta descended at a rapid pace. The Super Saiyan 3 was not in the mood to be squished so he blasted off out of the way. Vegeta's landing made the ground quake and he pursued after Goku by blasting off himself. Goku peered back noticing the ape on his tail.

Goku: !

Vegeta: There's nowhere you can run where I can't catch you!

Jetting across the planet, the gap between the two had begun to close. Like Harry Potter reaching for the golden snitch, Vegeta extended his hand out ready to capture his target. Goku could feel him closing in. He had to think of something fast. That's when he spotted a trench not too far ahead.

Goku: (Perfect. But I'll have to slow him down long enough for me to reach it.) Hey Vegeta!

Still pursuing, Vegeta asked...

Vegeta: What is it Kakarot? Are you surrendering?

Goku: I have a question. Mind answering it for me?

Vegeta: At a time like this you would dare ask me a question? I hope it doesn't involve you begging for mercy.

Goku: You wish.

Vegeta: Alright then. Spit it out.

Goku: What's blind but has eyes?

Vegeta: That's too easy. A blind man right?

Goku stopped suddenly before turning around.

Goku: You guessed it.

Goku placed his hands close to the center of his face and spread his fingers.

Vegeta: Huh?

Goku: Solar Flare!!!

Vegeta: GRAH!!!! MY EYES!!!!

Vegeta halted in his tracks, shielding his vision from the blinding light. Using the opportunity, Goku took off and made it into the trench. There he used the free time to catch his breath. Then a smile formed on his face.

Goku: (I really need to thank Tien for showing me that move.)

Vegeta: Damn him using a cheap trick like that! He'll pay as soon as I'm able to see clearly!

While Vegeta was rubbing his eyes, Goku started planning his next move. Folding his arms and taking a seat, Goku thought in his mind.

Goku: (Let's see... How can I beat him? His tail? I could...)

That's when Goku remembered Vegeta's tail being wrapped around his equator sized waist.

Goku: (Throwing a disk at his tail is definitely out of the question. I don't want to accidentally kill him like that...)

Goku felt the ground shake. Apparently, Vegeta was stomping around above.

Vegeta: Where are you hiding Kakarot? Come out and face me!

Vegeta looked left and right. Spotting a rock formation to the right, Vegeta turned his body to face it.

Vegeta: If you don't reveal yourself then I will blow away any area I think you're in.

Vegeta fired a beam from his mouth and the rock formation was blown to smithereens. Goku felt the destruction from his location.

Goku: He's not kidding around. I wouldn't be surprised if he blew up the planet. Well anyway, back to focusing on a plan.

Goku thought silently as Vegeta continued to blast terrain away.

Vegeta: (Where could he be hiding? Kakarot couldn't have gone that far.)

Obliterating the last formation in sight, Vegeta grunted angrily.

Vegeta: (I don't understand. If he's wasn't hiding amidst the rocks then where...)

Vegeta noticed a gap in the ground less than a mile away.

Vegeta: Underground. Of course.

Vegeta marched towards the trench.

Goku: (Yes. That should work.)

Vegeta: I spy with my little eye a clown that's going to die! RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

Vegeta was in the process of unleashing a mouth blast.

Goku: Gotta move!

Goku flew off staying within the trench. Destruction followed him in the form of Vegeta's attack filling in the gaps below the surface.

Goku: I guess it's now or never! HYAA!

Moments later, Goku surfaced. And as soon as he did, Vegeta appeared in front of him.

Vegeta: I have you now!

Goku: ?!

The giant grabbed the orange suited Saiyan with both hands.

Goku: No!!!

Vegeta chuckled.

Vegeta: Does this seem familiar Kakarot? Do you remember the last time I had you in the palm of my hands like this? DO YOU!!!?

Vegeta squeezed and Goku yelled.

Goku: AAAHH!!!

Vegeta: I believe that jogged your memory. Just in case I'm wrong, I'll give you another taste. Only this time, it will be much longer.

Vegeta squeezed even harder than before and Goku cried out jerking his head around.

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

On the planet of the Kais...

The Supreme Kai frowned.

Supreme Kai: I warned Goku that this would happen. Now he's facing the consequences of not acting prematurely.

Old Kai: Couldn't have said it better myself. Although...

The Supreme Kai rubbed his chin.

Supreme Kai: Although what?

Old Kai: Hm...

Back on the battle field...

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Goku's hair receded from Super Saiyan 3 to Super Saiyan. Vegeta grinned before commenting...

Vegeta: Would you look at that? No longer having the energy to maintain Super Saiyan 3. How nice.

Goku: It looks like... I'm stuck between a rock and a... hard place... Ugh!

Goku grunted while looking down.

Vegeta: Oh really? What was your first clue? Was it this?

Again, the Saiyan Prince tightened his hold.

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Goku dropped from Super Saiyan to base form with his head jerking backwards. Vegeta chuckled relishing in Goku's plight.

Vegeta: Hehehe..... Huh?!!!!

Suddenly, Vegeta gasped with his mouth hanging wide open.

At the planet of the Kais...

Puzzled, the Supreme Kai raised a brow.

Supreme Kai: Huh? What's wrong with Vegeta?

The old Kai laughed quietly to himself which drew the attention of the younger.

Supreme Kai: Did I miss something? What's so funny?

Old Kai: Just watch and you will see.

Back on the battle field...

Vegeta sweated and a smile formed on Goku's face.

Vegeta: How... did this... happen?!

Shaking, Vegeta looked over his shoulder to find his tail on the ground. Goku brought his head down to stare at his captor.

Goku: That took longer than I expected but at least it worked.

Vegeta focused his attention on Goku again.

Vegeta: You... you did this! You cut off my tail!

Goku: That's right. When I was hiding, I came up with a plan that would get you to drop your guard and not being so cautious as to keep your tail around your waist. Since I know you so well, there was only one way I could think of that would lead to this outcome. And that was to get captured on purpose right after hiding an energy disk out of sight.

Vegeta: !

Goku: While you were busy focusing on me, I guided it around and around until it got close enough to cut off your tail.

Vegeta: There's no way you should have been able do that! Your arms and hands were trapped within my grasp!

Goku: Who said anything about using my arms and hands? I used my head.

Vegeta: !!!

Vegeta recalled Goku's head moving about when he was screaming.

On the planet of the Kais...

Supreme Kai: So he planned the whole thing out? Did you realize this before elder? Is that why you were laughing?

Old Kai: Not at first, but I did have my suspicions.

On the battle field...

Vegeta had begun to shrink. During the process, his grip on Goku faltered and the Saiyan dropped to the ground landing on his feet. Wiping his brow, he sighed.

Goku: *Phew*

Vegeta's ape-like hair vanished little by little with his decrease in stature.

Vegeta: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!

With the Saiyan Prince at regular size a minute later, Goku commented with a smug grin.

Goku: I never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you shorter than me again.

Vegeta panted with his eyes fixed on Goku. After one last deep breath, he had regained his composure.

Vegeta: I may be smaller than you in size but I can still kick your ass.

Vegeta was about to attack until Goku waved his palms out in front of the Saiyan Prince.

Goku: Hang on a second jeez!

Vegeta halted his actions.

Vegeta: Huh?

Goku fell onto his rear chuckling nervously.

Goku: Can we uh... take a little break or something?

Vegeta grunted furiously and clenched a fist. Waving that same fist at Goku he replied...

Vegeta: NO!!! This fight will not cease! You're just trying to stall because you know I'm about to win!

Goku shook his head.

Goku: No, it's not like that at all. I just want us to take the time to gather enough power so that we can fight in our god forms. And then we'll pick up from there. Or would you rather fight now and never know who truly is the best between the two of us?

Vegeta seemed conflicted in that moment.

Vegeta: (Damn! He's right. On the one hand, victory is almost assured. But on the other it's not. Ugh... It seems I'm left with no choice.)

Vegeta folded his arms.

Vegeta: Fine Kakarot. You win. We'll use the opportunity to gather enough strength to transform. But if you're not ready when I am, a dumbass tree will be planted in the dirt regardless.

Goku pressed his palms together and nodded.

Goku: Thanks Vegeta... I think?

Narrator: With the finish line just around the corner the two Saiyans decided to take a short recess. However, this may just be the calm before the storm in this historic fight. Who will come on top? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I may have got carried away in this chapter with the length hehe... But only because I didn't want to spread out the content over the next bazillion chapters...
> 
> Also I might edit this chapter for mistakes and such because it was so long that I don't feel like checking at the moment...


	12. The Final Round

Just as the Narrator was about to speak, the author of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight interrupted.

Author: Hold on a second.

Narrator: What is it?

Author: I need to say a few things before you start.

The Narrator nods.

Author: Before I start with the story, I would like to say thanks to those who took the time to read this fic. Honestly, I never would have gotten to this point without you guys. Especially with the "Are you going to finish" and "Any updates coming" comments. You know who you are and don't feel bad about that because you motivated me to not give up on this work(which I planned on doing after Chapter 7). Same goes to those who voted/bookmarked/added to a reading list. Well I don't want to ramble on any longer. Bye.

Narrator: The road so far...

Vegeta: I want to make one thing clear Kakarot. This is a fight to the finish.

Goku: I figured you'd say that. On three. One...

Vegeta: Two...

Both: Three!!! Haaaaaaaa!!!

Goku: Not going to make this easy, are you?

Vegeta: Got that right.

Goku: Let's take this up a notch. We'll go Super Saiyan and work our way up from there. Sound good to you Vegeta?

Vegeta: Sure *cracks neck* why not. HAAA!!!

Goku: Hyaa!

Vegeta: Don't think for a second that I am done yet!

Both: HAAAAAAAAA!!!

Vegeta: Two can play that game Kakarot! Galick Gun!!

Goku: He's not holding back. I think I better step this up a notch.

Vegeta: That energy...!

Goku: I believe this is yours!!!

Vegeta: I don't think so Kakarot. I plan on defeating you from the ground up!

Goku: Having second thoughts?

Vegeta: Is... that... all... you've... got?

Goku: I guess I better try something different.

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Explosion: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Goku: Vegeta?! I thought you were...

Vegeta: Dead? You thought WROOOOOOOONG!!!

Goku: Vegeta?! What's going on?!

Vegeta: What's the matter Kakarot? Are you afraid to face the beast that pulverized you so long ago in our first battle? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Goku: Grr...!

Vegeta: No! How are you pushing back!?

Goku: Now it's my turn to go on the offensive! Kamehame....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Vegeta: URGA!!! Take this!!! GRAWGRAWGRAWGRAWGRAW!!!

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Vegeta: (Let's see if that barrier can hold up against this!) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Goku: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Vegeta: I have you now!

Goku: No!!!

Vegeta: Would you look at that? No longer having the energy to maintain Super Saiyan 3. How nice.

Goku: It looks like... I'm stuck between a rock and a... hard place... Ugh!

Vegeta: Hehehe... Huh?!!!!

Goku: That took longer than I expected but at least it worked.

Vegeta: There's no way you should have been able to do that! Your arms and hands were trapped within my grasp!

Goku: I never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you shorter than me again.

Vegeta: I may be smaller than you in size but I can still kick your ass.

Goku: Can we uh... take a little break or something?

Vegeta: Fine Kakarot. You win. We'll use the opportunity to gather enough strength to transform. But if you're not ready when I am, a dumbass tree will be planted in the dirt regardless.

Goku: Thanks Vegeta... I think?

Narrator: It has been a long hard fought battle. However, like all things that have a beginning, this fight must come to an end. Who will win and prove himself the strongest Saiyan? Vegeta or Goku? Find out in this epic conclusion of Goku vs Vegeta: The Final Fight!

Dark clouds had begun to stir over the two Saiyans below. Vegeta had his arms crossed and eyes closed while standing. Goku on the other hand, lie on the ground resting comfortably with closed eyes and fingers locked under his head. He also had a smile on his face.

Vegeta: (Just you wait Kakarot. I'll show you that I am the best.)

A few minutes later, a bolt of lightning struck the ground as a gust of wind blew violently. At that moment, Vegeta decided it was time to resume the fight. Opening his eyes, he turned to his rival.

Vegeta: That's enough rest. Let's finish this.

Goku didn't budge.

Vegeta: Kakarot. Get your ass up now so I can put you on it later.

Goku still didn't do anything. Vegeta walked over and nudged him with a foot.

Vegeta: Kakarot! 

Goku: Zzz...

Vegeta: The hell...

He nudged Goku one more time.

Goku: Stop it ChiChi. That tickles.

Vegeta stepped back a few paces and aimed an open palm.

Vegeta: Rise and shine!

The Saiyan Prince discharged a ki blast that woke Goku up with an explosion.

Goku: Ahh!

Goku jumped up looking around frantic.

Goku: What's going on!? Where am I!? Who burned the food!?

Vegeta: You fell asleep.

Goku focused and saw Vegeta standing there looking pissed.

Goku: Oh... right. The fight. I almost forgot, hehe...

Vegeta: Whatever. Let's just get started before you doze off again.

The orange and blue suited Saiyan patted his face a few times.

Goku: Ok. I'm ready. 

Vegeta: Good.

The Saiyan Prince rose high into the air and stopped at a high enough altitude. Goku did the same stopping across from him a good distance. A bolt of lightning flashed in the background. Then the two Saiyans clenched their fists as they closed their eyes. Allowing the god-like ki to wrap around their bodies like a cocoon of sorts, Goku and Vegeta powered up to the next stage in Super Saiyan evolution slowly but surely. The dark clouds above them scattered; breaking apart at the waking transformation the two combatants were undertaking. The cocoon-like god ki seeped onto their bodies for a few moments as a heavenly blue aura came alive around the Saiyans. Finally, reaching the peak, the god ki chipped off of them now revealing Goku and Vegeta as two Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans. The blue aura radiating around their bodies signified a divine controlled destructiveness as they stared each other in the eye. Not moving from their positions, the aura around them expanded outward until meeting with the other. That's when the struggle began as the separate auras pushed back and forth for leeway. Vegeta and Goku smirked while enjoying the standoff.

Vegeta: Don't make this easy for me.

Goku: Funny. I was about to say the same thing.

Their faces became serious and their auras exploded outward simultaneously covering everything within a mile radius. When it ceased, the brawl began right after the two blasted forward to meet the other. Each landing blow sent out a surge of power that shook the planet to the core and then some.

???: Ugh!

That unpleasant sound came from Goku who felt the Saiyan Prince's fist dig into his cheek.

???: Agh!

This unpleasant sound came from Vegeta who experienced a power packed punch to the gut. To which, he responded by raising and arm and striking the side of Goku's head with an elbow.

Goku: Gah!

As Goku recovered from the blow, the Saiyan Prince aimed his hand and declared what he was going to do next.

Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!

The special move connected blasting Goku with monumental force. After the smoke cleared, Vegeta found his rival with his guard up and lacking his orange overshirt.

Goku: Not bad Vegeta.

Goku lowered his guard.

Goku: But I'm not done yet. HYAA!

The orange suited Saiyan fired a kid blast and in response, Vegeta did the same immediately.

Vegeta: HAAA!

On the planet of the Kais, the Supreme Kai and the Old Kai watched the action unfold.

Old Kai: That's it! Give him the old one two! Blast him into the next century!

Supreme Kai: Uh... who are you cheering for?

Old Kai: Both of them.

Supreme Kai: Really?

Old Kai smiled.

Old Kai: Yep.

Supreme Kai: So you don't have any inclinations as to who will win this fight?

Old Kai: Of course I do.

Supreme Kai: Mind telling me who then?

The Old Kai turned from watching the action to stare at the younger Kai.

Old Kai: Kabito. Its pretty much obvious by this point. If you can't see that then there's no point in us discussing this any further.

The Supreme Kai became confused.

Supreme Kai: So Goku then?

The Old Kai sighed as he turned to watch the fight again. Then, he muttered to himself...

Old Kai: This younger generation... Can't figure out the simplest things on their own.

Supreme Kai: Then you mean that Vegeta will win?

Old Kai rubbed his temples.

Old Kai: Just watch the fight and learn a thing or two youngster.

The Supreme Kai eyed him suspiciously.

Supreme Kai: (Why do I get the feeling he's just straddling the fence?)

Back on the battle field. In the air, Goku and Vegeta fired ki blasts back and forth. Some would cancel each other out, others would be avoided, and a lucky few would strike their intended target.

Goku: Urg! Urg!

Vegeta: Guh! Guh!

When the two Saiyans could feel fatigue setting in, they charged their power for one last strike. Then, after they gathered enough, the Saiyans discharged their blasts. The projected shots connected with one another resulting in a cataclysmic explosion; pushing Goku and Vegeta backwards. 

Goku: Grr...!

Vegeta: Argh...!

When they regained control of themselves, they panted heavily.

Goku: *pant* *pant* (Its hard to believe Vegeta got so strong. He might actually beat me.)

Vegeta: *pant* *pant* (Damn. Even with all the training I went through, Kakarot could win after all.)

A flash of lightning lit the sky for a brief period. Then the Saiyans powered up.

Goku: Haaaaaaaa...!!

Vegeta: Haaaaaaaa...!!

In the blink of an eye they vanished. A second later, they were found at the midway point from their previous location duking it out in a clash of ground shattering punches.

Vegeta: Really! I thought you would put up a better... Ha!

Vegeta had thrown a straight punch which Goku countered by catching his fist. The Saiyan Prince tried to pull it free.

Goku: And I thought you would give me a hard... Hya!

Goku aimed for Vegeta's face with a punch of his own. The Saiyan in blue caught it before it had connected.

Both: Grr!

Lightning flared around the two as their god-like auras merged. Not willing to give up, the two rivals used their legs to clash knees repeatedly.

Vegeta: I... won't... lose!

Goku: Neither... will... I!

Locked in a stalemate, the Saiyan warriors switched tactics by releasing the other's fist and proceeded by locking fingers. Looking their opponent in the eye, their teeth grinded due to the struggle of trying to gain an advantage.

Vegeta: Grr...!

Goku: Grr...!

The planet quaked as a result of their energy flaring erratically and the sky flashed with bolts of electricity. Slowly, they made their descent to the ground while in the struggle. Unable to bear the pressure of these titans, the ground cracked and separated all around them. This continued until Goku leaned his head back and drove it hard into Vegeta's face.

Vegeta: Gah!

Fueled by anger, the Saiyan Prince retaliated by hopping off his feet and drop kicking Goku in the chest.

Goku: Gah!

Their finger lock came to an end with that maneuver by Vegeta, who landed on his hands before pushing up off the ground to land on his feet. Then, he went to work pounding away at his rival with a barrage of punches and kicks. Goku stumbled backwards at this onslaught.

Vegeta: Take this!

Vegeta raised a leg as he rotated and planted an extended foot to the gut resulting in Goku sliding back clutching his midsection. Finally the Saiyan Prince put his hands together to finish off the combo.

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!!

Goku was taken in by the brilliant yellow wave of power.

Goku: GYAH!!!

Waiting for the smoke to go away, the Saiyan Prince panted in exhaustion. A minute or two pass before he could see Goku hunched over with his arms hanging down. His blue undershirt was nowhere to seen.

Vegeta: (Is he...)

Before he could finish that thought, Goku lifted his upper half to stand tall again. His body was black and blue all over. Needless to say, he was in rough shape. Though this was the case, he had that signature smile plastered on his face. The same signature smile that came about when he was backed into a corner, facing all odds against a tough opponent.

Goku: You know... how to give a guy a hard time.

Vegeta growled under his breath as he aimed a hand.

Goku: Huh?

Vegeta: HAA!

The Saiyan Prince fired an energy blast that hit Goku in the chest.

Goku: Ergh!

Goku stumbled back but remained on his feet. Vegeta was not pleased and held his hand out at the ready.

Vegeta: Tsk! HAA! HAA! HAA!

3 more energy blasts struck Goku's upper body.

Goku: Ergh! Ergh! Ergh!

Goku stumbled back further than before but remained upright. A vein bulged on the side of Vegeta's head.

Vegeta: (Why won't he go down!!!?)

This time as the Saiyan Prince aimed, he concentrated more energy into his next attack.

Vegeta: Let's see if you can handle this! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

As soon as this latest blast connected, the ground exploded all around Earth's longtime hero; resulting in debris and chunks of rock flying in all directions.

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!

The Saiyan Prince felt drained afterwards.

Vegeta: (There's no way he can stand after taking a blast like that. This fight is finished.)

To his surprise, when the dust settled, Vegeta saw Goku with his head down but still on his feet. Smoke issued from his body which twitched every few seconds. The sight caused the Saiyan Prince's jaw to drop.

Vegeta: W-what?! (I put almost everything I had into that attack! He should be down, no! He should be dead!)

Goku: Now... It's... my turn.

Vegeta couldn't process his words until it was too late. Goku clenched his fists as he blasted off the ground heading to his stunned rival. Cocking his arm back, the orange suited Saiyan struck Vegeta with a hard fist, resulting in the Saiyan Prince flying backwards through the air.

Vegeta: !?!

Goku powered up and gave chase. Seconds later, Vegeta shook his head clear.

Vegeta: (What am I doing? I can't get distracted at a moment like this!)

After bringing his head down, he looked past his feet and spotted the trailing Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: (I've come too far to lose now!)

Clenching his fists tightly, the Saiyan Prince powered up; finding his will to fight once more. Then, he rotated to position himself upright and fired a one handed blast wave. Goku dodged by moving to the side.

Vegeta: Grr...! HAA....HAA....HAA....HAA....HAA....HAA....HAA!

Vegeta flew backwards firing blast waves repeatedly as Goku pursued hot on his tail. The orange suited Saiyan had no problem avoiding the attacks heading straight for him.

Vegeta: (Persistent bastard.) If you're that hell bent on catching me then fine! I'll bring the fight to you!

Vegeta reversed course and headed for Goku. Seeing this change in development, Goku put two fingers to his forehead. The Saiyan Prince immediately recognized what his rival was about to do and pumped his breaks coming to a stop. Goku smiled.

Goku: HAAAAAAAA!!!

Goku's energy exploded as he sped up drastically and followed through by ramming the Saiyan Prince in the midsection with his head.

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!!

Driving Vegeta across the planet like a shooting star across the sky, Goku put everything into this unorthodox move. They crashed through mountains and tough terrain until their god-like auras died out dropping the two to base form. Finally, they came down hard onto the rough ground; bouncing off it a few times before landing still on the surface.

On the planet of the Kais...

The Supreme Kai was in a state of shock looking at the scene. The Old Kai however chuckled happily.

Old Kai: Hehehe!

Supreme Kai: Unbelievable...! Goku feigned like he was going to use Instant Transmission so that he could catch Vegeta by surprise!

Old Kai: That's using the old noggin Goku!

The Supreme Kai observed the scene where the warriors were and noticed something.

Supreme Kai: They're not moving...

Old Kai: Hm?

Old Kai focused and could see what he was saying.

Old Kai: It looks like they are completely drained.

Supreme Kai: If that's true then how do we know who won?

Old Kai: If I had to guess then I would say the last one standing or alive.

Supreme Kai: But what about Goku's last attack?

Old Kai: While it is true Goku struck a critical blow, he himself is in no better shape than Vegeta. After all, he did take several blasts from Vegeta prior to his latest stunt.

The Supreme Kai recalled what his elder mentioned.

Supreme Kai: Then I guess we'll have to wait.

Back on the battle field...

Goku and Vegeta lay on the ground many yards away from each other facedown. Dark clouds hung overhead and vicious winds raged as lightning flashed across the sky.  
Vegeta grunted as his fingers dug into the dirt followed by him coughing out blood onto the ground.

Vegeta: (Damn... he got the better of me with that trick!)

Meanwhile on Goku's end... The Saiyan in question barely managed to get an eye to open to stare at the ground.

Goku: (That should keep him down... Or at least for a little while.)

A bolt if lightning flashed in the distance and heavy rain started to pour. A minute or two later...

Vegeta: (I have to get back on my feet...! I have to win this!)

The Saiyan Prince positioned his arms underneath himself in an attempt to push himself up. But in doing so, he felt a sharp pain course through his body.

Vegeta: Ack...!

Blood spilled out of his mouth with his coughs.

Vegeta: (Damn...! I feel like I swallowed a thousand needles and they exploded inside of my body!)

Goku on the other hand shifted his head to get a good look at his opponent. From what he could tell, Vegeta was struggling to get to his feet.

Goku: (That's my cue.)

The orange suited Saiyan attempted to copy Vegeta but failed as his arms collapsed.

Goku: Ugh! (Looks like my body is in worse shape than I thought it would be. But still, I have to try.)

In another try, Earth's longtime hero attempted to defy his body once more by pushing against the ground again. The Saiyan Prince heard his grunts as he slowly rose from the ground.

Vegeta: Hrg...! (It sounds like I'm not the only one who's going through hell right now.)

The effort of trying to rise felt nearly impossible as the two grinded their teeth. With barely anything left in the tank, Goku and Vegeta finally made it to their feet. Albeit, they had trouble keeping steady while they panted. At last, the Saiyan warriors manage to look up from their feet to the other with blurred vision.

Goku: You wanna... *pant* give up now?

Vegeta: Hmph. I'll die before... *pant* I surrender to you.

A bolt of lightning flashed in the background and the rain poured harder than before.

Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaa...!

Vegeta: Haaaaaaaaaaa...!

Using what little energy they have left, the two powered up with clenched fists.

Goku: (It looks like this is it.)

Goku readied himself by getting into his kamehameha stance.

Vegeta: (Time to end this once and for all.)

Vegeta assumed his Galick Gun stance but winced while in it. Then, at the same time, the Saiyan warriors chanted aloud...

Goku: Kame....

Vegeta: Gal....

Goku: ....hame....

Vegeta: ....ick....

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Vegeta: GUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!

The blue and purple beams were launched from their respective owners. The power struggle started as soon as the energy based attacks met head on in the middle.

Goku and Vegeta: Grr...!

Pouring everything they have left into this last power struggle, the two Saiyans weren't going to let their rival walk away with the win if they could help it. Oh no. They would make sure that whoever won would have to earn it the hard way; the Saiyan way.

Goku: He sure isn't making this easy on me...!

Vegeta: All I have to do is... overpower this idiot...!

On the planet of the Kais, the Supreme Kai sweated in anticipation.

Supreme Kai: (This is it! The final standoff!)

Meanwhile the Old Kai swung his fists from side to side.

Old Kai: Do it! Blow him to the moon!

Back on the battle field...

Goku: (This isn't getting anywhere! I have to try something else!)

Closing his eyes, Goku focused before declaring aloud...

Goku: KAIOKEN!!!

A flaring red aura exploded around Goku giving a major power boost to his Kamehameha. Vegeta sensed the spike and was struggling even harder than before to fend off Goku's wave as it overtook his Galick Gun a little.

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH............!!!!

In his struggle, the Saiyan Prince felt a jolt of pain course through his body. 

Vegeta: GAH!!!

Wincing from this ailment, Vegeta found it difficult to breathe.

Vegeta: This... can't be... the end. Not... like... this.

Goku felt that he had the advantage because Vegeta's beam had weakened.

Goku: All right! One more push should do it! Haaaaaaa...!

As soon as Goku was about to put more power into the attack, his shoulder twitched and he cried in pain.

Goku: AGH!!!

The power of Goku's Kamehameha decreased as he struggled to hold his arms in place.

Goku: No... my body. It's... in bad shape.

Vegeta noticed the situation had become less troublesome for him.

Vegeta: This is... my chance. Haaaaaaa... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Using whatever he had left, Vegeta pushed Goku's beam back by putting some power into his own attack. The effort was enough to tip the scale to his favor and Goku soon found himself on the losing end of the Kamehameha/Galick Gun standoff.

Goku: I don't know... If I can keep this up.

Falling to a knee, Goku felt his body on the threshold of surrendering. Closing his eyes, the orange suited Saiyan smiled to himself.

Goku: Well... It looks like Vegeta finally beat me.

The Saiyan Prince smirked as the blue wave diminished in power.

Vegeta: Yes! Victory will be mine in a few moments! Hehehe... AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

All of a sudden, Vegeta felt an ocean of pain take over his body and he lost focus. His Galick Gun died out and Goku's Kamehameha struck home blasting the Saiyan Prince with its magnificence; taking him off his feet, across the planet, into the air.

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Goku: Ugh...

Goku looked on weakly for a few seconds before passing out in the rain. When he came to, he was greeted by Whis and a bit of sunshine overshadowing the angel from behind.

Whis: Good afternoon Goku.

Goku: Uh... Whis?

Beerus: Is he conscious yet?

Whis turned his head to look at Beerus, who floated lazily through the air.

Whis: Indeed he is my lord.

Beerus: Its about time.

Beerus floated over to the two and landed on his feet. Goku sat up at that moment.

Goku: What are you guys doing here? Vegeta and I are still in the middle of our fight.

Whis: Middle? Don't you mean your battle has already reached its climax?

Goku: What?

Whis: You don't remember?

Goku: Remember what?

Beerus yawned before answering.

Beerus: The last thing to have transpired in your fight with Vegeta. I believe you sent the Saiyan Prince into orbit with your turtle attack.

Goku: Seriously?

Beerus: Yep.

Goku then held his chin to stare at the ground in thought.

Goku: If thats true then...

He looked to Beerus.

Goku: ... that means I won right?

Beerus smirked.

Beerus: Actually, you came up short.

Goku: Huh? I lost? But you just said...

Whis cut in.

Whis: My lord said you sent Vegeta into orbit. He never revealed what happened beyond that. Shall I divulge that bit to you?

Goku nodded.

Whis: After you managed to overtake Vegeta with your Kamehameha, he was blasted into the planet's outer atmosphere. From there, the Saiyan Prince managed to roll off of it, resulting in him plummeting to the ground like a meteorite. Then, while it was raining, he crawled his way from the crash site in terrible condition to finish the battle. When he had finally made it back to you, he found you were out of commission. Therefore, since he was the last man standing, not literally of course, he was declared the victor.

Goku: Oh... then I guess Vegeta did win after all.

Goku looked around.

Goku: By the way, where is he?

Whis: Right behind you.

Goku turned and saw Vegeta with folded arms staring off into the distance covered in mud and dirt. Goku flew over and landed in front of him. With a cheerful smile, he greeted the Saiyan Prince. 

Goku: Hey.

Vegeta: Hmph.

Goku: Looks like you finally beat me. Congrats.

Vegeta: Whatever.

Goku: Uh... Is something wrong?

Vegeta: If you thought I would be happy with how our battle turned out then you're dead wrong.

Goku: But you won...

Vegeta: Only because you passed out and was unable to fight AFTER overpowering me! How can I be satisfied winning like that!?

Goku: Oh...

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

Goku: If it helps, I was about to lose anyway.

Vegeta: What are you talking about?

Goku: Yeah. That Kaioken did a number on my body and I was pretty much done for. Even if I somehow managed to stay conscious, you would have definitely beat me.

Vegeta raised a brow.

Vegeta: .........Really?

Goku nodded. The Saiyan Prince didn't know how to react or think to this recent bit of news.

Beerus: Goku! Vegeta! Get your asses over here so we can go!

The two shifted their attention to Beerus who stood next to his angel attendant at the ready.

Goku: Ok!

Vegeta: Sure!

Goku started walking and when he was about to pass his rival, the Saiyan Prince grabbed his arm.

Vegeta: I might have won this time, but make no mistake. I still aim to become stronger than you and proving it in our future battle. Got it?

Goku: Loud and clear.

Vegeta let go and the two went over to meet the God of Destruction and his angel attendant.

Beerus: Its about time you two kissed and made up.

Vegeta scoffed at the remark. 

Whis: Here we go.

Whis raised his staff.

Whis: Oh, I almost forgot. Information might have slipped to your friends and family about your little fight. You have my lord to thank for that.

Goku and Vegeta looked to Beerus full of shock and anger.

Goku and Vegeta: WHAT!? YOU TOLD THEM!?

Beerus sweated nervously as he turned his head away.

Whis smiled mischievously to himself before tapping the ground with his staff and in the next moment they were gone.

Fin.

Author's comments below...

This fight could have went either way and I had not decided who would win until I wrote Beerus saying "Actually you lost."

In my opinion, in a straight up fight with no plot armor, no out of nowhere transformations/states, and no out of nowhere moves Vegeta could win. Don't get me wrong. Goku could beat him too. But Goku usually fights at his best and beyond that in actual life or death matches with a lot at stake. Such as with a planet or the universe(s) being at stake. This fight had no stakes other than proving who was stronger than who.

No I did not add Ultra Instinct, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution to this work. When I started writing this around the Resurrection F arc, those did not exist at the time so I naturally excluded them. But there was other reasons why I left them out too. 

1) Ultra Instinct is something Goku can't do of his own free will.

2) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution are pretty much around the same level(as far as I could tell from the anime at least). Adding them wouldn't have changed the results of this fight in any case.

Other than that thanks for reading.


End file.
